Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction support having an axial longitudinal direction, a circumferential direction concentric thereto and a radial direction comprising an outer tube extending in the longitudinal direction and an inner tube having an outer thread arranged therein extending in the longitudinal direction and adjustable in the longitudinal direction relative the outer tube.
Description of the Background Art
Construction supports are known in the conventional art. For example, DE 10 2012 211 384 has a length adjustable support that has a supporting section, which has a hollow cross-section in a portion of length that contains an end of the supporting section and an externally threaded section in its two end areas, to which the hollow end belongs. WO 2007/039422 has a support device having a first vertical support element and a wall disposed around a longitudinal axis, which defines an axial cavity, inside which a second vertical support element can be inserted.
The conventional construction supports, however, are not sturdy, easy to operate or economical to produce.